


Someone Says We'll Make It

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, POV Margo Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "You better wake up asshole, or I will fucking go down to the underworld myself and drag you back up here!! You hear me Quentin! You have to wake up!" She yelled through tears at him.





	Someone Says We'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought while driving about a Margo POV fix-it of sorts where she's got both her boys with her as they recover.

"You better wake up asshole, or I will fucking go down to the underworld myself and drag you back up here!! You hear me Quentin! You have to wake up!" She yelled through tears at him. 

Why had he gone there in the first place? Alice had told her that he stopped and 23 had to grab him. What had she missed when she was off in Fillory? 

He had seemed tired, but Julia hadn't mentioned anything, so he was okay wasn't he?

~~~~

She had been with Eliot when she'd heard the commotion. 

Lipson was wheeling Quentin into a room with Alice and 23 not too far behind.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"He um...he did magic in the mirror world and he uh it caught him as 23 grabbed him. He won't wake up." Alice explained. 

She thought Alice was on the verge of breaking down.

"His vitals are low and it looks like his magic was affected." Lipson told them.

"Does he need his own room?" She asked the doctor.

"No."

"Move him to Eliot's room." 

"What?" Alice asked.

"I want him with me. I can't leave Eliot's side and I don't want to leave Quentin's side, so they need to be in the same room. I need to be with both of them." She was firm in her tone and while Lipson gave her a look they did as she asked. 

~~~~

"Hey" 

She woke up to Julia walking in.

"Hey."

"How are they?"

"Eliot's healing well. Lipson said they'll be able to wake him up in a day or two." She looked over at Q, "Lipson isn't sure about Q. The magic there did something she's not sure of. His vitals are better, but not back to normal. She doesn't have a timeline for him." her hand squeezed his a little harder as she spoke the last words.

"It's Q. He'll be okay." Julia replied.

"Yeah well he wasn't okay while I was in Fillory. Lipson said even without what happened he was still pretty drained. Alice told me that he stopped there. That he was ready to go. That doesn't seem okay to me, Julia." She was angry, but she kept her tone even. 

"He wasn't like he was when we were kids."

"Well no shit Julia!" She yelled at Julia.

"Hey at least I was fucking here while you were off in Fillory!"

"Would you both fucking stop!" Alice yelled at them coming into the room. "Nobody noticed including me and we all have to deal with that, but he's here so maybe we notice in the future if it happens again." Alice said more calmly. 

"Fine" She agreed. She saw Julia give Alice an affirming nod. 

"Any change?" Alice asked her.

"No, they're both the same."

Alice and Julia stayed with her for a little while longer before leaving her alone with Quentin and Eliot.

~~~~

"Bambi?" Eliot's soft voice woke her up. Apparently she'd fallen asleep curled up against him. She'd only meant to cuddle with him for a bit.

"Hey El. Welcome back." She replied through tears.

"What happened?" Eliot's asked, his voice getting more in his normal range.

"Well, I had to axe you to get the monster out and Lipson saved you. You've been out a couple of days."

"What about him?" 

She looked over at Quentin who was still in a coma, "He um…...he didn't get out of the mirror world quick enough sweetie."

"He what?" 

"Alice, 23 and Q went to the mirror world to throw the monsters into the seam and he did magic and 23 had to save him. It's a longer story but all you need to know is that he's in a coma and Lipson doesn't know when he'll wake up."

"Bambi, I…..I need to tell you something."

"You love him?" She supplied.

"How did you know?"

"Oh honey, I've known you for a long time and I've watched you look at that boy. You love him and he loves you and you're both idiots, but I love you."

Eliot laughed at that and then inhaled sharply as the laughter hurt his stitches.

"Take it easy El."

"I will." He kissed her forehead.

"You gonna tell him when he wakes up?" She asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Good." 

~~~~

Two weeks later and Eliot could walk a little, so they migrated to Quentin's bed, cuddling on either side of him. 

"He's gonna wake up El." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's been almost three weeks Margo."

"I know. Lipson said it was a lot of magic."

"Bambi, I need him to wake up." He was caught off guard by the shuffling beneath them. 

They looked at each other.

"Hey." Q croaked as he woke up surrounded on both sides.


End file.
